


Hybrid

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Azkaban, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghouls, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Gore, Half-Human, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Murder, Poor Life Choices, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Severus Snape-centric, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Spells & Enchantments, Violence, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: Ghouls are magical resistant, so no one predicted a witch able to become pregnant by a ghoul.------Severus is a hunter. Ever since he was old enough to toddle, his father taught him to kill. It lived in his blood; to destroy, to consume. So when face to face with a werewolf, Severus isn't the one in danger.His eyes bleed black.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Severus Snape & Tobias Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

James ran down the dirt tunnel, stumbling over the slowly moving exposed roots of the whomping willow. His mind was full of one thought only;

_Save Moony, save Snape._

If Snape made it to the shrieking shack, it was all over. Snape would be killed, or at best, turned into a werewolf. If either of those happened, the consequence of it would be dire. Remus would be put down, and Sirius would most likely end up in Azkaban.

Ahead James spotted Snape, the Slytherin about to open the hatch to the shack. He could hear Moony above growling. James lunged forward, but a root had wrapped around his ankle. He tumbled to the ground, losing his glasses and his wand, light cutting out as he lost the _Lumos_. There was a sharp _crack_ as his ankle broke. James cried out, spitting dirt from his mouth as he clutched his already swelling ankle.

_Get Snape! Forget your ankle; save him!_

He fumbled around, searching for his glasses and wand.

"Lumos!"

James wand lit up. He grabbed it and his glasses and turned to where he last saw Snape. Snape was gone. The trap door into the shack was closed.

Snape was with Moony.

James sat stunned for a moment before scrambling on hands and knees the last ten feet to the door. He sat in silence, waiting. Maybe Snape was hiding. Maybe James could open the door enough to get the Slytherin out and close it before Moony pounced.

A deep growl rumbled from above, and James felt his blood turn cold. Under the sound of snarls, he could hear Snape talking. James should listen to what he was saying. Listen to his last words. Maybe Snape's parents would want to know what their son's final moments were. James could give them some closure.

He couldn't. He curled up in a ball under the trap door and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear his classmate's last moments. He didn't want to hear Snape being torn apart.

There was a loud bang as something hit the shack wall, dust falling onto James.

Then the screaming started. It was loud and anguished, and James whimpered. It was too loud for him to block out, but he just pressed his hands harder over his ears. He may hate Snape, but no one deserved to die this way. For a moment, James thought about leaving. Guilt quickly replaced the thought. Snape was dying; the least James could do was be there for him. Make his last moments not as lonely, even if a door separated them. Just as James was about to call out to him, the noises changed.

Snape's screams quit, and for a moment James thought him dead, but howls of pain were too animalistic to be Snape started up. The sounds of pain were coming from Moony. More loud bangs as something was tossed about before suddenly falling silent. Only the sound of panting and whimpering filled the air.

Had Snape been able to defend himself? James crawled to his feet and grabbed at the door, slowly peeking in. His Lumos lit the space up, and James stared. Snape was standing in one corner, breathing heavily. In the opposite corner was Moony, crouched to the ground, snarling and trying desperately to back into the wall. Blood was splashed on the walls and floor, across both Snape and Moony's faces. The coppery liquid was forming a puddle under the cowering werewolf. Moony was protecting a large wound by pressing up against the shack wall. Now would be the perfect time for an escape. James pulled himself up so that he was halfway through the trap door.

"Snape, let's go!"

Both Snape and Moony turned to look at him, but the werewolf made no attempt for him.

Strange.

James moved further in when his hand hit something on the floor. It was a leg. More specifically, it was Moony's front left leg. James gagged and flopped back down through the hatch, landing back in the dirt tunnel. Snape jumped down after him and slammed the door closed behind them.

"You- you tore off his leg!"

Snape glared at him as they listened to the werewolf stumble around above.

"Would you rather I let him kill me?"

James stared, and Snape smirked at him.

"Of course. That was the whole plan. Trick me into a werewolf lair. Kill me without having to do the dirty work yourself."

Snape shoved at James, who slumped back, wincing as his ankle throbbed.

"No! You're wrong! We weren't-"

James's voice stutters in shock. Was Snape right? Was Sirius trying to kill the Slytherin? Snape watched him apathetically before turning away, heading back down the tunnel towards the whomping willow.

* * *

With Snape's begrudging help, they're able to limp their way out. As they reach the entrance, five figures come into view; McGonagall, Pomfrey, Sirius, and Peter. Dumbledor is leading the pack, and James can tell just by the way the headmaster is moving that he's furious. Dumbledor sighs at the sight of them before turning to Snape.

"Severus, are you injured?"

"No, Professor."

Dumbledor nods.

"And Mr. Lupin?"

Snape grimaces but covers it quickly with a snarl.

"I only defended myself!"

The headmaster places a calming hand on Snape's shoulder.

"I know, my boy. Is it bad? Can it wait till morning?"

Snape looks at the ground and rocks on his heels. James is struck by how much he looks like a scolded child.

"Yes, sir, it's bad."

Dumbledor nods and heads down the tunnel, Pomfrey on his tail. James stares after them before looking to McGonagall. She's still in her nightgown. She must have run out here in a rush.

James steps forward and drops to his knees as his ankle gives out.

"Are you injured, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am. Broke my ankle."

She pulls out her wand and levitates him a few inches off the ground.

"Alright, you two, to the hospital wing. And you two."

McGonagall turns a stern eye onto Sirius and Peter. Peter shrinks under her gaze but does not hide away. Sirius ignores her, worryingly glancing at the tunnel entrance.

"You two are to go to Dumbledor's office and wait there."

They start the match up to the castle, Snape glaring and Sirius. Sirius smirks at the Slytherin but squawks when McGonagall slaps the back of his head.

"This is no joke, Mr. Black. If what I've been told is true, you are in considerable trouble."

Sirius bites at his lip and kicks a rock down the path.

"Am I going to be expelled?"

"Mr. Black, you could be facing time in Azkaban."

Sirius stops in his tracks and goes pale. Snape and Peter stop to watch him, McGonagall continuing on her way, levitating James down the path with her. Sirius sways and stumbles to the edge of the trail and vomits.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus huffed in irritation as McGonagall cast a Patefacio Valetudo on him for the second time. With Pomfrey and Dumbledor tending to a feral werewolf missing an arm, that left McGonagall to conduct the minor healings. Why did Hogwarts only have one trained Medi-witch?

Leaning back in the hospital bed, Severus watched as Pettigrew tried to ease Black down from a panic attack. After being sick on the way back to the castle, McGonagall decided both Pettigrew and Black could do with a calming draught, so everyone went to the hospital wing. Looks like the calming draught wasn't working all that adequately. What shocked Severus the most was Potter's indifference to his friend. Even after provided a pain potion while they waited for Pomfrey, Potter didn't so much as glance at Black. Then again, Black had used Lupin as a means to murder; it made sense that Potter would take Lupin's side.

A moment of remorse washed over Severus; he hadn't intended to rip off the werewolf's arm. The beast had charged at him, _bitten him_ , so Severus's instincts kicked in and. . . and now Lupin was missing an arm. If Severus weren't a ghoul, he would have died or turned into a werewolf. With his healing, there was no wound left, unlike Lupin. He questioned Pomfrey and Dumbledor's ability to reattach the arm; most injuries inflicted by ghouls were resistant to magical treatment. They'd be fortunate to cease the bleeding.

Perhaps they hadn't.

Maybe Lupin had bled to death, and no one would know until morning. Severus felt oddly nauseous at the thought. He despised Lupin, loathed all of the Marauders, and Severus had killed before; many time before but-

All the people he'd slain were either in defense or for nourishment, and the ones he killed for food had either been death row inmates or terminally ill people who volunteered for consumption.

Severus curled up under the hospital bed blanket and waited for the morning. He would know in the morning.

* * *

None of them slept that night. Pettigrew and Black had huddled together on a bed, Potter had laid down with his back to them, and McGonagall had left for a few moments only to return and pace the isles. Severus disregarded them all until eventually, as the sun was starting to rise, Dumbledor and Pomfrey strode into the hospital wing. Both of them were coated in blood, and Lupin was on a floating stretcher behind them. The bleeding had been stopped, but the detached arm was arranged across the unconscious werewolf's chest. Black stood and moved towards Lupin but sat back down when Dumbledor sent a stern look at him.

Lupin was set on the bed next to Potter, who blanched at seeing his arm.

"Why hasn't it been reattached?"

Pomfrey sighed and took the severed arm, wrapping it and placing it in a stasis box in the corner.

"I'm afraid the way it was taken off has a magical repellent on it. We were lucky to stop the bleeding. I will contact St. Mungos to see if they have any ideas, but I don't think we will save his arm. Or even regrow one."

Severus bit his lip to hid his guilty wince.

"Wait," Pettigrew said, "Are you saying Remus will lose the arm? Like, completely?"

"I'm afraid so."

Black jumped to his feet, pulled his wand, and pointed it at Severus.

"What did you do, Snivellus?!"

Severus withdrew his wand, fighting to hold back his Kagune. Before a fight could start, Black's wand went flying into Dumbledor's hand.

"Sit down, Mr. Black."

A chill went up Sev's spine at the coldness in the Headmaster's voice. It also seemed to stun Black into sitting back down. Potter finally spoke up as Madam Pomfrey cast Brackium Emendo on his ankle.

"Sir, why hasn't Remus been taken to St. Mungos?"

"They will know he is a werewolf, and he will be removed from Hogwarts and be registered."

Severus growled under his breath. So Dumbledor was planing to keep Lupin in school, which meant Black would not be going to Azkaban for attempted murder. Once again, the Gryffindors were being favored.

At that moment, two people burst through the doors. The man and woman rushed to Lupin's side, the woman crying out at the sight of Lupin's arm. Dumbledor stepped forward.

"Lyall, Hope, I am so sorry this has happened."

Lyall, _Lyall Lupin_ Severus realized, turned to Dumbledor.

"Albus, what happened?! I thought he would be safe here."

"I know, and I thought I had made it safe for him. It seems I was sorely mistaken."

The night's activities seemed to catch up to Dumbledor, and Severus was reminded just how old the man was. Hope Lupin was holding her son's hand, gently stroking his forehead. The Slytherin looked away; watching would be intruding on something too personal. Albus continued.

"I believe it best if we wait for the rest of the parents to arrive and young Mr. Lupin to wake before we discuss what has happened."

As if summoned, Eileen and Tobias strode into the hospital wing. Eileen made a beeline for Severus and hugged him tightly before looking him over for injuries. Tobias calmly stepped over and placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Having confirmed Sev's wellness with her own eyes, Eileen spun on the spot and withdrew her wand. She pointed it at the unconscious Remus.

"I want that creature put down!"

Hope threw herself over her son while Lyall turned his wand on Eileen. Remus woke with a shout at the sudden weight of his mother protecting him. Sirius jumped up, grabbing Peter's wand and pointing it at Eileen. Severus rolled out of his hospital bed and aimed his wand at Sirius, to which James aimed at Severus. Dumbledor cast shields between everyone.

"Don't you dare point your wand at my son!" Lyall bellowed at Eileen.

Remus was calming down as his mother, who was still shielding him from Eileen's wand, spoke to him. His face turned white in panic as he moved to hug her, and only one arm responded.

"That _thing_ nearly killed my son!"

Sirius stepped forward until Peter's wand was nearly pressed against the shimmering shield.

"Shut up! He's not an animal!"

It was pointless to keep their wands up when any magic cast would rebound off Dumbledor's shields, but no one lowered their weapon. It suddenly felt very much like the old western movies Severus liked to watch with his father.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?!"

Everyone turned to the door as Fleamont and Euphemia Potter strode in, Enid Pettigrew on their heels.

"Good." Dumbledor stated, "Now that everyone is here, we can talk. May we use your office, Poppy? I think young Mr. Lupin should not be far from the hospital wing."

* * *

Everyone sat quietly in the plush chairs that had been provided. Remus was wrapped in a blanket, but he had pulled it down to look at the space where his arm had been. Each parent sat by their kid, Sirius, with the Potters as they were his legal guardians after the Blacks had disowned him. Dumbledor and McGonagall sat facing the group.

"Before we begin, I do believe the most pressing issue is Mr. Lupin's arm. Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey moved the blanket back over Remus's shoulders and nodded.

"Yes. I am very sorry Remus, dear, but you lost your arm last night, and because of the way it was. . . removed, we will not be able to reattach it or regrow one. I will be looking into it more, but I doubt I will find anything useful. I'm so very sorry, dear."

Remus nodded in shock while Lyall placed an arm around his shoulders.

"How did I. . . Did I get out?"

Dumbledor shook his head.

"No, my dear boy, someone got it. It seems Mr. Black sent Severus there."

The Potters gave Sirius a scathing look, and the young man shrunk in his seat. Remus stared at Sirius in horror before turning to Severus.

"Did I bite you?"

Severus paused and looked over at Dumbledor. It was with sudden clarity that Sev knew how the headmaster planned to keep everyone in Hogwarts. It was so very Slytherin that Severus almost applauded the plan. _Almost._ If Lupin and Black were turned in, one of the first questions people would ask was how a school-age wizard had survived the attack no worse for wear. Dumbledor was going to expose him, tie his secret to Lupin's. No one could expose the other without exposing themselves. It was brilliant, and Severus hated the man for doing it.

"You did bite me."

So Severus was going to let everyone squirm for a bit before he was uncovered. Sirius and James both gasped while Lyall and Hope started to cry. Remus's lip wobbled, and tears began to flow. Severus didn't feel like he was getting a bit of revenge; it felt more like twisting a knife in a wounded animal.

Severus sighed and looked down. Dumbledor said nothing, waiting for the Slytherin to decide. Who would tell them? It was his secret; he would say it. He would have some control over his life.

"I did not turn."

Remus stopped quietly sobbing, looking at Severus in confusion through his tears.

"I-I don't understand; I b-bit you."

"I'm immune."

Everything went silent as the room stared at him. Tobias let out a deep rumble; it was a comforting call made by parents to their cubs. Sev gave a purr back, comforted by the sounds only ghouls could hear. However, by the way Remus was glancing between Severus and Tobias, it seemed werewolves could also hear it.

"Can it cure my son?"

Hope was clinging to Remus's hand, chewing on her lip in anxiety.

"I'm sorry, but no. I was born like this. There is no way to make a cure from me."

"But- then why are you immune? Surely there's a way to make a cure! Maybe you can give Remus whatever it is!"

Severus could see why her name was Hope.

"I cannot make your son a ghoul."


End file.
